


Settle a Bet

by Angiestrangelittlecorner



Series: Pinterest Prompt Miraculous [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Basically, alya makes a brief appearance via phone call, based off a prompt i found via pintrest, bc i make one shots and them they turn into 7 chapter long fics ahahaha oof, bc who doesn't aefsd, but idk how this one would continue, by all means, chat/adrien is a demon, i saved a photo, i'll link it when i find the post again, lol idk if i can keep giving you guys what you want, marinette staysup late watching tv, this is a one shot y'all, though is anyone wants to continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiestrangelittlecorner/pseuds/Angiestrangelittlecorner
Summary: Based off a prompt i found on pintrest. one-shot.The one time Marinette decides to sleep properly, a demon abducts her.





	Settle a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> "One evening, a portal to hell opens at the foot of your bed. A demon strides through, rips off your covers, and begins to drag you through the portal by your ankles saying "You're going to help me settle a bet."
> 
> via: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/AQFHlw31SWvY92Pi64hw9c2EmjghJCK6ck8F0IDg3Zgbfn_h1AkmWdo/

Marinette giggled. "Alright Alya. Whatever you say. I'm going to bed, okay?"

Alya laughed. "Alright, girl, but don't stay up too late watching tv, _actually_ rest, you need it."

"Alright Alya, I won't." She stared longingly at her laptop. _I mean just one episode can’t be _that_ bad of an idea._ "Good night."

"Night, Mari."

Marinette sighed as she pressed the red "x" on her phone's screen to end the call. "Maybe a night of rest for once is a good idea. I mean obviously, but..." she huffed, slapping herself in the face, "and now I'm talking to myself, again." closing the lid to her laptop, Marinette got herself ready for bed.

She didn't fall asleep right away, instead thinking of projects and designs to work on the next day. She briefly wondered if she should get up and write them down but decided against it- too comfortable in her own bed to feel like it.

Fifteen minutes later, Marinette’s eyes were starting to droop closed. She settled comfortably into her pillow, hugging her blankets around her body in comfortable bliss. _Finally, a good nights sl-_

Her floor started glowing. Marinette, still half asleep, wondered if she’d knocked her phone onto the floor, and decided she didn’t think it was worth getting up, the glowing would stop on its own eventually. Not worth getting all uncomfortable for.

Marinette was startled awake as her covers were ripped off her. She screamed. If she hadn’t lived by herself now, her parents would have come through the door. Now, no one was coming anywhere.

Marinette’s fingers clasped around her phone and her purse and she shoved her phone in her pocket. If she had to run away, she needed to be equipped with what she’d need. Whatever had ripped off her covers was now tangled in them, and she ran to her closet, pulling clothes off hangers and shoving them into a backpack. Her sketchbook and sewing kit and-

And a hand closed around her ankle. Marinette screamed. The clothing-filled bag softened the impact to the floor, but not completely, and she gasped in pain as she landed on her back.

She kicked, screamed, fought to look her attacker in the eyes.

His green, gorgeous eyes. Marinette found herself annoyed. Leave it to her murderer to have beautiful eyes. How dare he.

_“You’re going to help me settle a bet_.” He spoke in a voice that was very much _not_ human.

She screamed, voice shaking. “What _are_ you? Leave me alone! I don’t want to help you with your stupid bet!”

“I’m a demon.” White teeth grinned as she recognised the voice as human now- somehow._ “Welcome to Hell, Marinette Dupain-Cheng_.”

With those words, he yanked her through the glowing hole in her floor, and she found herself clutching her things as she fell through, watching her home, her safe place, her happiness, her family and friends- disappear before her eyes.


End file.
